Calming Touch
by Raiden519
Summary: In the aftermath of the Royal Rumble, CM Punk begins to spin out of control. Can AJ pull him back from the edge? Inspired by events from the 1/28/13 episode of Monday Night RAW.


**Trying a story with an actual plot for once. No smut in this one, but rated M just in case. ;) **

**Once again I have to give a big shout out to the ladies at Punk's Locker Room and especially SamCF and Kelzo85 for their continued encouragement in my sad little forays into writing AJPunk fanfic. **

* * *

**Las Vegas, NV. 1/28/13**

CM Punk was pissed off. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he was more pissed off. He was sitting in his bus, stewing in his own anger and resentment. Last night he had dropped the WWE Title, the one he had carried for 434 days, to The Rock as per the script Vince and Creative had decided upon. He knew it was coming someday. He knew his title reign would end and he was okay with it as long as it was to the right person. But not him... not Rock... not Dwayne. Yeah, the guy was great business and yeah the guy was a legend who had earned every accolade he had, but he was also a part-timer. He was a guy who wasn't going to be there day in and day out, busting his ass and working like almost every other man and woman on the roster and that's what burned Punk up the most. But in his heart of hearts, Punk knew that wasn't really even the source of his anger and foul mood. It was how much he had screwed up his own life in the last few months. It was how he'd let the best thing that ever happened to him slip through his fingers. He felt like his life was spinning out of control. His relationship with Amy should never have happened when she was still in his heart. It wasn't fair to Amy or himself... which is why he had ended things with Amy almost a week ago. It was ugly and she had every right to be mad, especially when she also knew the truth. Punk had never gotten over AJ and she knew it even as she fell back into a relationship with him. All of that mess was on Punks head as he headed into the Rumble match-up with Rocky and the aftermath as they led up to their rematch at Elimination Chamber. It was a bad mix of emotions brewing inside Punk heading into tonight's show.

Creative had come up with an angle where Punk would come out at the beginning of the show, raging against Vince, Rock, the fans and pretty much the entire world. He would go on a tear through the whole show during the night, making unexpected appearances in the ring and backstage, taking out Superstars and anyone else unlucky enough to cross his path. It sounded great on paper, but what they didn't know was how out of control Punk was going to get.

Punk waited backstage in the gorilla position, just waiting for his cue. RAW was on the air and it was time to go nuclear. The opening static and riff of Cult of Personality hit and Punk stormed onto the stage, ready to tear into everyone. On his way to the ring, he grabbed a poster from a fan and ripped it in half. He hit the ring and began to eviscerate everyone in sight. He cut a masterful promo that would have fans raving.

After he and Paul got backstage, they discussed how the rest of the night would go. First up would be a backstage segment where Punk would come across Miz and Justin Gabriel talking about how Rocky beat him and it was about time. The segment began as Punk waited off camera while Miz gloated about his loss. When the director cued Punk, the camera swung around so the audience could see Punk standing near a crate listening to them. With trademark scowl in place, he let the building rage overtake him. He flew into Miz and Gabriel. Punk tore into them with a flurry of kicks and punches. He didn't even realize that he wasn't pulling them as he should have and a few of them were landing and really doing some damage. He tossed Gabriel onto a catering table while Miz lay on the floor trying to get his bearings back. Punk turned back to Miz yanking him up from the floor and screamed at him, "So you think I got what I deserved?! You think Rocky's the real champ? I'm the real champion! Me! Not him, not you, not John-boy! Me!" Grabbing Miz by the back of his jacket, he slammed him face first into a drink machine. As Miz crumpled to the floor and Punk stood over him, the director signaled cut and fade out. Punk stormed off, not paying any attention to Miz shouting "Dude! What the hell?"

Punk has disappeared until his next segment, not in the mood to talk with anyone, not even Paul. As he stood behind a closed door with a tech, on the other side Heath Slater was "talking" on his cell phone to someone telling them all about how Punk was a washed-up loser who had lost to a Hollywood actor. As Slater opened the door, Punk let loose with a wicked punch to the face. Slater's hand shot up to his nose and he pulled it back with a look a genuine shock on his face. His hand was covered in blood. Punk was too into the moment; too caught up in his anger to notice he'd really hurt Slater. He began pounding on him and it was all Slater could do to shield his head from Punk's blows. The crowd watching on the TitanTron was eating it up, some booing, some cheering and some were chanting his name. As the shot cut back to the announce team to give their take on what was happening, in the back, Punk had stormed off again. No one realized that Punk had lost control, not even Triple H or Vince.

No one knew what was happening... that is except one young woman that knew Phil Brooks better than anyone. "Oh Punk, what's happened to you?" she whispered sadly as she watched events unfold from a monitor in another part of the arena.

Punk was returning backstage after his segment with Rocky when he saw them. AJ was laughing at some stupid joke Ziggler had made. She held onto his arm as he leaned on a crate with the Money in the Bank briefcase sitting on top. He had one last segment after his verbal confrontation with Rocky. He was supposed to attack Team Hell No and then Vince was going to announce that he had been escorted from the building at the beginning of his performance review of Paul. Punk decided, after seeing AJ with Ziggler that he was going to call a creative audible. He was scripted to just attack Bryan and Kane... that wasn't good enough for him though.

Jericho had just slapped Kane on the back and bailed when Punk told the tech to signal the truck to hit his music. Just as the referee's hand hit the mat for the third time after Kane's massive choke slam on Ziggler, the familiar static filled the arena. Fans leaped to their feet, once again raining down a mixed chorus of cheers and boos. Punk charged to the ring, steel chair in hand. He paid no attention to Jericho as he dashed to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope. One shot to the back and the Big Red Machine went down in a heap, Punk added another chair shot for good measure to make sure he stayed down. He next turned on Bryan, hitting him with a shot to the gut followed by a kick to the head. He wheeled on Ziggler and gave him look that would make a man's blood run cold. Ziggler knew what was coming even though he wasn't supposed to be on the receiving end of an attack from Punk. He blocked the chair shot as best he could, but it still stung like hell. Punk started stomping and kicking Ziggler like there was no tomorrow. His anger... at Vince, at Rocky, at Ziggler, but mostly himself started to boil over.

AJ was in shock at ringside. She had never seen Punk lose it like he was currently was. Her heart broke for him, seeing the pain and misery in his eyes and written all over his face. Big E started to climb into the ring, figuring he'd better do his part to rescue Ziggler thinking it was just a part of the show. AJ knew better though. She knew it was up to her to stop him. She put her hand on Langston's massive bicep and shook her head. AJ jumped on the ring apron and slowly climbed in, approaching Punk from behind. She called his name, " Punk. Stop! Please!"

He whirled around ready to strike out at whoever was trying to stop him, but stopped dead in his tracks once his green eyes met her misty brown ones. Everyone in the crowd expected her to go all "crazy-chick" on him to save her Ziggy. They had no idea what they were about to witness wasn't scripted and was as real as it gets. They stared at each other, only a few feet apart. They were both breathing deeply. AJ took two steps forward and whispered so the ring mics couldn't hear what she said."Punk... please... what's wrong? This isn't you. Tell me what's wrong."

Punk started shaking. She still cared... even after how things had ended between them. Her heart still held a place for him. "I... I don't know AJ. I can't... I'm just so..."

She reached her right hand up and slowly caressed the side of his face. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She closed the remaining distance between them and stood on her tip toes, pulling his face toward hers, she kissed him. She kissed him in front of 17,000 people in the arena and millions of people at home. The kiss started out gentle, but built into something hotter, harder and deeper. AJ finally broke the kiss and caressed the side of Punk's neck. "It's okay baby. Let me help you."

Punk fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his face into the warm skin of her abdomen and sobbed once, "April."

The audience didn't know what to make of what they were seeing. At first they fell almost silent, but soon a roar began to erupt. Chants of "AJPUNK. AJPUNK. AJPUNK." could be heard coming from all around them. AJ was gently running her hands over his head and shoulders. He looked up at her with tears forming in his eyes. "Come on. Let's go somewhere and talk okay?" she whispered. Nodding, Punk rose to his feet. AJ took him by the hand and they slowly walked toward the ropes.

Not knowing what else to do, Ziggler thought he should play along and shouted "AJ! Babe! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Turning around she shouted, "It's okay Ziggy. I have it under control!" She gave him one of her crazy-chick smiles.

As Punk and AJ made it backstage, they were confronted by Vince. "Punk, April," he growled, "You mind explaining to me just what in the hell that was all about?"

Punk just stood there silently, holding on to AJ's small hand.

"Please Vince," AJ quietly pleaded. "Can we talk about this later? I promise I'll explain everything."

"Well..." Vince huffed. "I suppose. It's a good thing I have have my own segment to get ready for. Tomorrow, April... understand?"

"Yes. I promise. And... Thank you Vince."

Vince actually smiled. "I like you kid. So you're welcome. Just... take care of him tonight, okay?"

AJ smiled and nodded her head. Looking up at Punk, she smiled and asked "Where do you want go?"

Punk took a deep breath. "My bus... if... if that's okay with you."

Gently running her hand down the side of his face, she said, "That's fine. As long as you promise to tell me what's going on with you... everything. Deal?"

"Deal. No secrets. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Hand in hand, Punk and AJ made their way to his bus for a talk that would change everything for them.

* * *

**So I'm wondering if I should go for another chapter or wrap it up here and let you decide for yourselves how it ends. **

**AJPunk, AJPunk Nation, Punklee **


End file.
